tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Judge a Book By its Cover
Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover is a song from the fourth season based on Terence's theme. It aired on TV in the US on the Shining Time Station spin-off series, Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, For the Birds. Lyrics :Thomas first saw Terence the Tractor :Ploughing in a field one day :And he said, "My oh my, you do look funny. :Where are your wheels, are your wheels, are your wheels? :How ever do you move along? :You really do look funny." :"Don't be so rude," said Terence the Tractor :"I don't have wheels like you :Because my caterpillar tracks are so much better. :And I can go anywhere, anywhere, anywhere :I don't need rails like you. :One day I will prove it, show you how I do it :Then you will understand..." :(Chorus) :That you don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Things aren't necessarily :Always what they appear to be :Don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never :Never judge a book by its cover. :Sure enough, one winter's day :When the snow lay deep and hard :Thomas got stuck, he was in trouble :And who do you think came along, came along :And rescued him that day :The snow didn't matter to Terence the Tractor :Now Thomas understands... :(Chorus) :That you don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Things aren't necessarily :Always what they appear to be :Don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never :Never judge a book by its cover. :Don't judge a book by its cover :Don't make your mind up too soon :Things aren't necessarily :Always what they appear to be. :Don't judge a book by its cover :Just remember the rule :Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never :Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never :Never judge a book by its cover! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Stepney * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * S.C. Ruffey * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Bulstrode * Mrs. Kyndley * Jem Cole * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Farmer Trotter Episodes * Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Thomas in Trouble * Thomas' Christmas Party * The Runaway * A Close Shave * Percy's Predicament * Time for Trouble * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Henry's Forest * The Trouble with Mud * Trust Thomas * Mavis * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party * All at Sea * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Sleeping Beauty * Bulldog * Thomas and Stepney * Bowled Out * Henry and the Elephant * Toad Stands By * Thomas and the Special Letter * Paint Pots and Queens * Special Attraction Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas, Terence and the Snow: ** Two deleted close-ups of Thomas stuck in the snow. ** A deleted scene of Thomas puffing through the snow. ** A deleted scene of Terence moving around in the snow. ** A deleted scene of Thomas puffing past the signal in the snow. ** A deleted scene of Thomas' driver getting covered in steam. * A Close Shave - An extended shot of Thomas' wheels. * Time for Trouble - The distant shot of Gordon puffing past the viaduct has been extended. * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - A distant shot features Thomas puffing past the windmill in snow. * Sleeping Beauty - An extended shot of Toby rolling his eyes while at Tidmouth Sheds. * Thomas and the Special Letter - The overhead shot of the engines at the big city has been extended. * Toad Stands By: ** A deleted shot of some trucks. ** A deleted shot of Percy and some trucks. ** A deleted panning shot to the left of Oliver's trucks before S.C. Ruffey is broken. * Special Attraction - Percy rolls his eyes after the trucks fall onto Bulstrode. * Unknown: ** A shot from the third season showing Percy, Gordon, and James with their loads puffing through the bridges by the canal river. ** A shot from the fourth season of Thomas crossing a bridge with the post train in front of a full moon. Trivia * The Norwegian version has a slightly different musical arrangement. Goofs * The lyrics say "That you don't judge a book by its cover," but the on-screen lyrics only say "Don't judge a book by its cover." In Other Languages Home Media Releases CDS * Thomas and the Best-kept Station Competition * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks Gallery File:Don'tJudgeaBookbyit'sCoverUKtitlecard.jpg|1996 UK title card File:SingalongwithThomassegment5.jpg|Singalong with Thomas Title Introduction File:Don'tJudgeABookByIt'sCoverUSTitleCard.png|Original US title card File:Don'tJudgeaBookByItsCoverJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:Don'tJudgeaBookbyit'sCover.png File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover2.png File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover3.png|Thomas File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover4.png|Duck File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover5.png|Edward File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover6.png|James File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover7.png|Percy File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover8.png|Gordon File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover9.png|Henry File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover10.png|Toby File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover11.png|Donald and Douglas File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover12.png|Stepney File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover13.png File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover14.png File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover15.png File:TrustThomas2.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow2.png File:TrustThomas15.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow3.png File:ThomasinTrouble12.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow4.png|Terence File:ACloseShave60.png File:ThomasinTrouble13.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow60.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty47.png File:Mavis29.png File:Henry'sForest62.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow44.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty49.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow5.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow6.png File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover16.png File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover17.png File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover18.png File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover19.png File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover20.png File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover21.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure29.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow50.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow25.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow26.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow27.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow28.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow30.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow77.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow64.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow37.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow63.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow38.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow43.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow45.png File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover22.png File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover23.png File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover24.png File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover28.png File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover29.png File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover32.png File:Don'tJudgeaBookByIt'sCover34.png File:ToadStandsBy5.png|S.C. Ruffey File:ToadStandsBy89.png File:ToadStandsBy13.png File:ToadStandsBy18.png File:ToadStandsBy19.png File:SpecialAttraction45.png File:SpecialAttraction46.png File:ToadStandsBy55.png File:ToadStandsBy54.png File:ToadStandsBy56.png File:ToadStandsBy41.png File:ToadStandsBy50.png File:ToadStandsBy8.png File:ToadStandsBy12.png File:ToadStandsByDeletedScene1.jpg File:ToadStandsBy4.png File:ToadStandsByDeletedScene2.jpg File:ToadStandsByDeletedScene3.jpg File:ToadStandsByDeletedScene4.jpg File:ToadStandsByDeletedScene5.jpg File:ToadStandsBy58.png File:ToadStandsBy59.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter22.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter23.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter24.png File:AllatSea65.png Music Video File:Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover - Music Video Category:Songs